outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephan von Namtzen
Stephan von Namtzen is a captain with the Hanoverian army. Personal History Events of the Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Private Matter "Lord John and the Succubus" In the autumn of 1757, Grey has joined Stephan von Namtzen's regiment in Prussia, where he serves as a liaison officer. While there, rumors of a succubus emerge, leading Grey to investigate the deaths of British and Prussian soldiers. During his time in Prussia, Grey's friendship with von Namtzen grows, and he continues to speculate about the German's sexuality. Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade Percy Wainwright joins the 46th Regiment, which is assigned to fight under Duke Ferdinand of Brunswick in the Rhine Valley during 1758. While in the Rhine Valley, Wainwright is caught ''in flagrante delicto with another man, by Grey and two other soldiers. In the aftermath, the man is then discreetly shot by Captain von Namtzen, his commanding officer, while Wainwright is arrested and sent back to London to await a court-martial. ''The Scottish Prisoner Personality Lord John Grey's first impression of Stephan, is that he is loud and uncouth. He learns over time, however, that the German is capable of both great stoicism and great tenderness. Physical Appearance Stephan is described as tall, fair haired with gray eyes. Von Namtzen suffered an accident which resulted in the amputation of his left arm. Relationships Lord John Grey Stephan first meets Lord John Grey, a British officer, in London at one of Benedicta Grey's musicales. Stephan von Namtzen later assists Grey in the pursuit of the man who poisoned him, as well as the truth about a matter which may have deadly consequences for the army. These finally being resolved, von Namtzen invites Grey to be seconded to von Namtzen's regiment in Prussia. There the two men become friends, and Grey suspects that the German may be inclined to more than that in their relationship, but does not act on it. While in Prussia on a later campaign, Grey hears that von Namtzen suffered an accident which resulted in the amputation of one of his arms. Grey next visits the Hanoverian at the latter's hunting lodge, a place called Waldesruhe, while recovering from an injury sustained during battle, only to find that Stephan has taken to engaging in dangerous enterprises – much to the horror of his servants. Grey talks to Stephan about the incident involving Percy Wainwright and one of von Namtzen's Hanoverian officers, which leads to talk of stories about King Friedrich's male lover. After, Grey asks to see the stump of Stephan's left arm, and kisses it. Though the moment is intimate, and Grey feels more certain about Stephan's personal inclinations, he decides not to act further, having realized that Stephan's state of mind is still fragile and not up to the task of acknowledging that part of himself. Grey next sees von Namtzen, again in London, in 1760, while the Hanoverian is in town to place his children with his sister after the death of his wife. When they retire together to Stephan's rooms, Stephan makes the first move on Grey, and they have sex. Name *'Stephan''' is the German and Dutch form of Stephen,Behind the Name: Stephan – accessed 24 May 2016 from the Greek name Στεφανος (Stephanos) meaning "crown".Behind the Name: Stephen – accessed 24 May 2016 *'von', when used as a part of a German family name, is usually a nobiliary particle and indicates a noble father's lineage. - accessed via Wikipedia 30 August 2016 *'Namtzen' is a name of unknown origin and meaning. Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Private Matter Category:Characters in The Succubus Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:Characters in The Scottish Prisoner Category:Amputees Category:Male characters Category:Catholic characters